To Hell with Love Fades, Mine has
by Dimkaaa
Summary: This is what should've happened after Love Fades, Mine has. Richelle Meads Owns everything!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

So this is my first fanfiction! yay! so please please tell me if it doesnt make sense! and enjoy! :)

Chapter 1 – Go to hell.

RPOV

_In an undertone, I murmured, "This isn't over. I won't give up on you."__  
__"I've given up on you," he said back, voice also soft. "Love fades. Mine has."_

Great. Fantastic really. The love of my life just rejected me. But you know what, I am not going down without a fight. I am angry. No, scratch that. I'm fuming. How dare he say that? I travelled half way across the world looking for an answer. An answer that brought Dimitri back to his original form. Yet, all the credit goes to Lissa. I know I should be proud of her for staking a Strigoi. But not when I was the one who made it happen. Well, if I am going down, I will make sure that I go down Rose Hathaway-Style.

"Woah, what the hell do you mean 'Love fades. Mines has'?!" I screamed. I didn't care if I was in the church or somewhere else. I had a point to prove.

"I mean that I don't love you anymore" Dimitri replied in a calm tone.

I can't take it anymore. First Lissa and now him. Enough. I've had enough of this.

"You know what? To hell with you and your damn ego. The least you could do is at least thank me for travelling half across the world to save you. I hate you!" I screamed as walked off. I was angry and pissed off.

"Roza-"

"No! Don't you dare call me that and don't even think about coming after me. You lost the right of calling me that". Tears were streaming down my cheeks at this point.

I stomped off. Through the bond I could hear Lissa asking me if I was alright. I knew she was watching me. I just shook my head.

As I rounded the corner, I ran into none other than Christian.

"What do you want Pyro?" He looked shocked at seeing 'the' Rose Hathaway crying.

"Are you crying? Hey hey, don't cry" Christian and I had grown closer and earned respect for each other after what happened in Spokane. He plays the big brother kind of role in my life.

"What happened?" I could tell that he was worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine". I said in an even tone while wiping away my tears.

"Are you sure? Come on, I'll walk you back to your room". Christian replied. I could tell that he was worried about me. It's not everyday that you get to see me cry.

"So, what happened? Don't say no because I'm smart enough to understand that something is up and you wont unconditionally". I didn't want to worry him. Since his aunt, Tasha was caught in the case of murdering the Queen. Its horrible really. Well, he got me there. So, I told him everything. He also knew about my relationship with Dimitri. Not that Lissa told him, but he guessed. Damn, I should've been more careful.

"Wow, look, I'm really sorry on behalf of Lissa. She's just stressed. Give her time. That also goes for Dimitri".

"I don't think I can give anyone of them anymore time. Since Dimitri was changed, all I've wanted was for him to forget about the past and just hold me in his arms". My voice broke at the end.

Christian pulled me closer and let me cry into his chest.

We continued walking until we reached my room.

"Thanks for listening to me Fire boy. It feels a lot better. Please don't tell Lissa".

"Its alright Rosie, what are friends for?" He smirked "Don't, worry, I wont tell her".

"Thanks. Bye"

"Bye"

With that he left. Lissa and me usually share a room while we are the Court. But she moved in with Sparky. I was fine with that. Especially after what happened today. I was angry and I needed to blow off some steam. I changed into a blue tank top and black shorts. After I doing my hair in a messy bun, I ran out to the gym.

Thankfully, there weren't many people. About 2-3 guardians. Must be my lucky day. Usual the gym is packed.

I got up to a punching bag, put in my headphones and cranked up the volume. Then it was just the punching bag and me. Ironically I was listening to 'Not Afraid' by Eminem.

I started punching the bag. And I just kept on punching with not a worry in the world. I was pissed off at everything.

I was punching the bag so hard that the guardians were now staring at me. Shocked. I just glared at them. They have no idea what they are getting themselves into.

After doing some stretches I started running around the field. Around my 11th round, I saw figure next to me.

The aftershave hit me like a train. Good god, not again. I sped up my pace. I could see him in peripheral vision.

Dimitri caught my arm and spun me around to face him. Those chocolate brown eyes that I love. Anyone can easily get lost in the depth of those eyes.

"Roza, please just listen to me". He begged. I don't like it when he begs me. Ugh.

"What the hell do you want? And I've already told you before that DON'T call me that. Its Rose or Guardian Hathaway". I said without any hesitation.

"Rose, I'm only trying to distance from you for own good. I hate myself for what I did to you".

"I've already forgiven you! I don't care what happened in the past. I want start all over again! Why is it so hard for you to understand?" Tears were threatening to fall. I turned and ran away. I just ran. I didn't care where I was going. I just ran.

I could see Dimitri still standing there, staring at me. I could see pain and regret in those eyes. Good, he deserves that.

I was in front of the gym when I smelt cigarettes and alcohol. I knew Adrian had to be here somewhere.

"Looking for me, Little Dhampir?" Adrian said with a smirk. I've always known that Adrian loves me. And I hate myself for not being able to return that love. He will do anything for me and I know that. He deserves someone better than. Someone who can love him. Adrian figured out about my relationship with Dimitri in less than 24 hours of meeting him.

Adrian probably saw my eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Little Dhampir, what happened? Why are you crying? It was Dimitri wasn't it? Jesus Christ that-"

"Adrian calm down. Its fine. Really" I could tell that he was pissed off and angry.

"No Rose, you travelled half way across the world, freed a prisoner to bring back that bastard. And all he does is break your heart over and over again". Adrian said with real anger. He looked damn scary. I think I'm scared. "Come on, tell me what he said. I'm gonna teach him a lesson!"

I didn't have a choice. I had to tell him. Adrian knows more about me than Lissa does. Who knew this was going to happen?

"Love fades mine has, huh? He should be an actor. So much drama" He chuckled.

I genuinely smiled. It's been a long time since I smiled.

We walked back to my room. I thanked him for everything. For being there for me. I started crying. Again

"Not again Little Dhampir". I could tell that he was getting nervous. He probably hasn't dealt with girls crying before I guess.

Adrian said that he was going to meet me tonight. 'Meet me tonight' meant meet me in my dreams. I didn't object. With that he left.

After he left, I let myself cry. I cried and cried until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

DPOV

_Roza murmured, "This isn't over. I won't give up on you."  
"I've given up on you," I replied in a soft voice. "Love fades. Mine has."_

Shit. As soon as those words left my mouth I regretted saying them. God, what am I doing? I could tell that she was about to cry. I wish I could apologize and comfort her and promise never to leave her. But I can't. I've already caused her so much pain. I treated her like a Blood Whore. My personal Blood Whore. She doesn't deserve my love. I know Ivashkov will take better care of her than I ever will.

"I mean that I don't love you anymore" I hate myself for hurting my Roza like this.

"You know what? To hell with you and your damn ego. The least you could do is at least thank me for travelling half across the world to save you. I hate you!" She screamed. I deserved that. I deserve more than that.

I have disappointed the love of my life. Well, she is right. I should've at least thanked her for what she did.

She turned as she was about to leave.

"Roza-"

"No! Don't you dare call me that and don't even think about coming after me. You lost the right of calling me that". She said while tears streamed down her face. I could see Lissa standing nearby staring at Rose. I knew she was talking to Rose through the bond. I looked at Roza and she shook her head and rounded the corner.

I let out a deep sigh. I wish I could just forgive myself. I can't, not after what I've done to Roza. I drank blood from her. I'm a shame to the Belikov name. Lissa came and stood next to me.

"Don't you think that it's time that you forgave yourself? I mean, if you don't forgive yourself, it hurts Rose. She's going a lot through at the moment. I think you should forgive yourself". Lissa said to me politely.

"But that's the problem. I can't forgive myself. I've hurt so many people. Especially Rose. No, I can't do it. I'm sorry prin-Lissa". I could feel myself at the verge tears. No Dimitri. Don't you dare cry. You deserve all of this.

I excused myself and went to the gym. It is so frustrating because I can't go alone anywhere. There are at least 2 guardians with me all the time. I decided to hit the gym. When I got there I saw Roza punching the shit out of the punching bag. I'm pretty sure that she didn't realise that I just walked in. I decided to spar with the guardians. I ended up beating them successfully. When I looked up, I saw that Roza had already left. I saw her out on the field. I ran outside and caught up with her. She stiffened and increased her pace. I caught her arm and spun her around so she could face me. I could see anger and pain in those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Roza, please just listen to me". I begged. This girl has had a really interesting effect on me.

"What the hell do you want? And I've already told you before that DON'T call me that. Its Rose or Guardian Hathaway". I could tell that it pained her to say that. She loves it when I call her Roza.

"Rose, I'm only trying to distance from you for own good. I hate myself for what I did to you".

"I've already forgiven you! I don't care what happened in the past. I want start all over again! Why is it so hard for you to understand?" She was at the verge of crying again. She turned and ran away. She stared at me for a brief moment before continuing running. I walked back to the front of the gym and saw Roza talking to Ivashkov. I guess they make a good couple. He loves Rose as she is deserved to be loved and I couldn't ask for more. It pains me to say this but I think Adrian is the right person of Rose. I lost her. Nothing can be done now.

With that I left for my room. I showered and got onto bed and decided to read a western novel. I remember how Rose used to make fun of me reading them. I couldn't read more than the first page because I was still thinking about Rose. Roza. _My _Roza. But I lost the right to call her that.

I think I'm going to stay at court for a couple of months and then go back to Baia. No, I can't go back to Russia. My family thinks I'm dead. I have nowhere or no one to go. I can't talk to anyone or well, no one is going to want to talk to me. They all still think I'm a bloodsucking Strigoi.

What am I doing with my life?


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

It's been a month since Dimitri told me that he doesn't love me anymore. A month of plain torture, memories and thinking 'what have I done wrong?' I wish someone could tell me. Lissa and Christian's relationship is getting worse day by day and feel guilty for it. If Lissa hadn't agreed to bring Dimitri back, he wouldn't be here and Lissa wouldn't be paying so much attention to Dimitri than Christian.

Adrian, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and Sydney all have been really protective and supportive of me and I can't thank them enough for what they have done for me. Adrian is like the boyfriend I never had, always there for me, never complaining, but sometimes is overprotective. Christian and Eddie are like older brothers looking out for their little sister. Mean while Sydney and Mia are like my sisters but not as close as Lissa and me. Adrian, Christian, and Eddie have promised me that if any guy hurts emotionally or physically, they are going to kill him and that does include Dimitri.

Couple of weeks ago there was a trial to see if Dimitri is still a strigoi. It was confirmed that Dimitri is a Dhamphir and he can't harm anyone. I was delighted to hear that. Honestly, I was. At least people won't behave cautiously near him anymore. But there are 'those' kind of people who are absolutely fucktards. Even though I'm not talking to him (I only talk to him as guardian not as Rose or Roza), I still don't think that he is a strigoi because I know that he isn't. I was there when we changed him back.

Dimitri was given back his title. So now works as a guardian at the Court. Guardians get to choose if they want to work with their charges or guards the wards. I chose to guard the wards, with none other than Guardian Belikov. At first when I heard this I was really shocked because I had avoided him for so long and now I have to work with him. When I told the news to everyone they were all shocked. Eddie had this murderous look on his face, as he was ready to take down an army of strigoi or kill _someone._Well, that someone would be Dimitri. Adrian and Christian wanted me to change my shifts, but I said no. I didn't want to because I know that I can't keep running away from him. No matter how many times I kept saying that I hate him, I know that's not true. I love him with my whole being and I never stopped. Everyone else knew that as well.

Today was my first shift. As much I wanted to runaway and hide, I sucked it up and went on with it. I was in the little cabin located behind the Court. It wasn't the same as the one at the academy. It had a desk, a couch, and a small kitchenette. I sat down on the chair with my back to the door. I just stared at the wall in front of me. There were a million things running through my head. I didn't know how to feel or think. Just thinking about the cabin bought back so many memories, especially of Dimitri and me. Someone shaking me bought me back to reality. I was staring at those big brown eyes that I could get lost in the depth of. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck.

"Roza, are you ok?" Dimitri asked me in worried tone. I just stared at him adoringly. Before I could say anything, his lips came crashing down onto mine. Oh God, it was the most amazing feeling ever. His tongue begged me for entrance and I allowed. The kiss was amazing and was filled with passion. He lifted me up and took me to the couch. He was on my top of me and in control as always.

I don't what happened but I pulled away and ran out. Was it right to runaway like a coward? I don't know. I heard him call my name.

"Roza! Please come back! I'm sorry! Please!" He Begged. I shouldn't have allowed him to do that. Ugh.

I ran home and cried. I'm not sure why I was crying. I think I was crying because... I don't know. Adrian and Christian came in running. I told them everything. Their expression were unreadable. I don't know if i should forgive him for what he did.

_So how was that? Please tell me if there are any mistakes, I haven't edited it. Thanks! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_

_I've always posted a new story! Go check it out and tell me how it is! :)_


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT! HELP ME!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Im so sorry for not uploading! I've been so busy with school and shit! **** I'm having a major writer's block! HELP ME! I have been having nightmares about it! :'( so please! I beg everyone reading this please tell me what I should do! Give me ideas! Do u guys want rose and dimitri to get back together or not? Or do you guys want revenge on dimitri? Or want dimitri to go to tasha? Or do u want Rose to leave? Or do you want rose to go with Adrian? PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M SO NOT IN THE MOOD FOR LEAVING THIS STORY! **

**THANKS! I OWE YOU ALL SO MUCH! 3 **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**DIMKAAA**


	5. Chapter 4

To Hell with love fades mine has – chapter 4

**DPOV**

What did just happen? I kissed Rose. That was an amazing kiss. Wow. The feeling of her lips against mine is just perfect. We are made for each other, we're soul mates. I will do anything in my power to get my Roza back. I'm such an idiot! Why did I tell my Roza that I don't love her anymore? WHY? After Roza ran out of the cabin, I stayed there. It was my job and I had to do it. I might as well just do Roza's shift as well, by the looks of it; I don't think she's coming back.

My shift ended two hours later. I was going to the court's café to get something to eat. I needed a strong black coffee to get rid of all the stress. I took my coffee and went to guardian's quarters to get some work to do. I needed to get my mind off Roza and what happened today. On my way, I ran into Christian and Guardian Castile. They both had murderous looks on their faces. I realised tat Roza probably told them what happened in the cabin. I sighed internally. I only kissed her to prove that I was going to win her back no matter what. I gave a slight, formal nod to Castile and Christian.

"Guardian Castile, Lord Ozera" With that I left. As I was leaving them, I heard them whispering. I could only care less.

As I entered the Guardian quarters, I couldn't help but see _My _Roza talking to Adrian-fucking-Ivashkov. I just kept staring at him because before I knew what was happening, I was being dragged away. Dragged away than non other than Castile and Christian. We entered a room. The room looked really familiar, until I realised that it was my room.

"Sit" Christian ordered me to sit on the couch. I did as I was told.

"What am I-" I was cut off by Christian

"What were you thinking when you kissed her today? Tell me!" He bellowed. Eddie stood and stared at me. I could tell that it took everything in him not to start fighting with me.

"What do you think? I love her! And I'm going to prove it and make her mine" I said as I jumped to my feet. Christian took a step back so he and Eddie were now standing together, side by side.

"Now, please, get the hell out of my room"

They hesitated, but left. As soon as the door closed behind them, I collapsed onto my bed. I'm such an idiot for telling Roza that I don't love her anymore. None of that is true. I love Roza so much that it hurts. I remember looking at Roza in the cabin today. After she broke the kiss, I saw lust and hunger, which were then quickly changed into sadness and loneliness.

I need to get all this steam out of my system. The best remedy – a good workout. I change into my workout clothes and head towards the gym. I soon as I enter the gym, I sensed Roza was around. Yes, I can literally sense her. As if on cue, she exits the weights room from my right. I swear, my heart skipped a beat. She looked like a goddess. She was wearing red tank top, which showed the right amount of cleavage, and black shorts, which suited her perfectly. She looked sexier than ever especially with her long legs. Sadness washes over features. I need to talk to her. I need her to know that I still love her. Roza starts to walk away from.

"Roz-se" She flinched. I know how much she loves her Russian nickname. I have feeling that she's going to kill me. She stopped in her tracks. I took that as a sign to continue talking, so I did.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." I said hesitantly. I felt as if I was asking her out on a date. My hands were soaking from sweat. I had to careful with what words I chose. You never what could set Rose off.

"Haven't you said enough in the last couple of days Dimitri? Don't you think I've gone through enough? Huh? Answer me!" Her voice got louder with every word she spoke. Venom was dripping off ever word she spoke. She was angry. It was self-explanatory. If I were her, I would be angry as well.

"I just wanted to say… that…" I didn't know what to say. I had to say sorry to her. But how? I was scared. Scared of a 18-year-old. An 18-year-old who happened to be the love of my life. Way to go Dimitri.

"Shut it, Belikov! I have had absolutely enough of your shit, okay?! Just leave me alone! All I ever wanted was to be loved. It did it happen but you took my heart and ripped it apart into little tiny pieces! I hope you're happy!" I have never seen this side of Rose before. It reminded so much of the cabin, the cabin in which we finally gave in our feelings and made love for the first time.

"Rose, all I wanted to say was that I'm sorry. I truly am. I should've never said that I don't love you anymore, because I do. All I can think about is you. I know that you're probably never going to forgive me for what have done to you. You're right, I took your heart and ripped it up into tiny little pieces. I hope that someone will come along and mend it. Someone who will treat you better than I did. I'm really sorry Roza. I should've never said that. I'm so sorry." By the end of my little speech I was staring at the ground, at the verge of tears. No woman has ever made me cry. And here I am. Before I knew what was happening, I was on my knees sobbing with my face in my hands. I could feel Roza stare at me.

**CPOV**

I though I would visit Aunt Tasha. I haven't seen her in a while. I just can't believe that she killed the Queen. Yes, I know that she hated Tatiana, but that's doesn't mean that you can just kill whoever pisses you off. And like the cherry on top, she used Rose's stake to kill her. Obviously the first suspect was Rose, but that was until they went through the CCTV footage. I really want to ask her why she blamed it all on Rose. When she came to the Academy, they seemed to get along pretty well, but then I don't know what happened, but I feeling that it involves Belikov. I don't think Aunt Tasha like's Belikov, romantically. But I can be wrong.

Rose is like my little sister that I never had and vice versa. And what Aunt Tasha did, I don't think that I'll ever be able to forgive her. I feel somewhat safe now that she is locked up. I know that I shouldn't say things like that. A half of me is sad and disappointed in Tasha because she's the only family I have and she's locked up in jail. The other half is happy that now she is less dangerous.

Tasha is locked up at the Court jail, for now. A trial is going to be held and that will decide her fate. I just want her to stay away from my friends, especially Lissa and Rose. Lissa because, well, its self-explanatory. Rose because she's had so much stuff going on her life. Such travelling half way across the world to find out how to restore a strigoi. The strigoi – Belikov. I felt like setting his godamned ass on fire when I saw Rose crying because he told her that he doesn't love her anymore. I realised that he didn't mean that because you can literally see love, affection and lust radiating off him when he talks or is around Rose. That's the same with Rose. I know it sounds cheesy, but I can tell. And so can Lissa and Adrian.

I feel sorry for Adrian. The poor guy. But I can be sure that he will never leave Rose, because if he will I will make sure that he will regret making that decision.

Before I know it, I reached my destination, the prison area. It was located right in the middle of the court. Weird, I know. I enter the place and the guardians know that I'm here to meet my aunt. They all know me. Who wouldn't know the Ozera's? After all the disgrace they have caused to the Moroi world? First my parents and now my only favourite relative.

The guardians take me to a cell. A cell, which was the farthest away from all the other ones. I stood in front of the bars. Aunt Tasha's back was to me. Thankfully the guardians had given us some time alone. I needed some answers.

"Aunt Tasha?" I called out her.

"Chrissy?" I could tell she was surprised that I came to meet her. I've been very busy lately. The people here have put a restriction on me visiting Tasha. I am only allowed her to visit once a month. Its horrible. But she did deserve it.

She turned around to see me and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I examined her. Her hair was a bird's nest, the clothes look and smelled horrific, and her nails had dirt in them. She got herself into this.

"Why did you Aunt Tasha? Why?" I demanded. I'm pretty straightforward and I like to get to my point as quick as possible.

"What do you mean Chrissy?" Ah, she was playing the 'innocent' game. Not happening.

"Don't bullshit me Aunt Tasha. You know exactly what I mean. Yes, you hated Tatiana for always humiliating us and making a new law for the dhampirs. But that does not mean that gives you the right to go kill her! I know there is a real reason behind all of this. Why did you blame it on Rose? What has she done? Now would be a good time to tell me." I snarled.

"You're right. Yes there's a reason. Chrissy, if you haven't realised, Rose is a slutty –whore. She took my Dimka away from me! I could've given him so much! But he chose to go after that slut. I should tell Liss to keep an eye on her. You never know, she might take you from Liss." I can't believe she just said that. It's all because Dimitri chose Rose over Aunt Tasha? Jesus Christ!

"So, you are trying to say that you hate Rose because Dimitri chose her over you? You know what? I can't believe you! I know that you would do crazy things to get what you want, but this, is the lowest of the lowest." I said while I took some steps back. "Oh and for your kind information, Rose is like a sister to me. She knows me better than you do. You come anywhere near her, I will make sure that you don't leave alive." I said with all the sarcasm I had. Man, it felt good.

"Christian! Listen to yourself! You're choosing that blood whore over your family?" She yelled. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"Enough! I have had enough of you Aunt Tasha! Rose has been more of a family to me than you've ever been! And she is not a blood whore .You are the most selfish person I have ever met! You stay away from her. If I see you near her, I won't hesitate to set you on fire." With that I left. I was trembling terribly. I went back to Lissa and my room to see her sitting on the bed, reading a magazine.

"Christian, oh my god, are you okay?" she must've noticed me trembling. I was staring at ground. She put one arm my neck and used her other hand to lift chin so I could see meet her eyes. Those big, beautiful jade green eyes, filled with worry. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes. She puts her arms around me and hugs tightly. I felt a bit better. I bury my face in her neck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I nod. She leads the way to our bed and motions me to sit down. I did as I was told. I told her everything. Why Tasha – I don't think I will call her aunt anymore – killed the queen. And her jealousy.

"Oh my goodness. Chris, I'm sorry babe. Is there anything you want me do?" I nod.

"Just hold me through the night." I leaned into give her a kiss and it soon deepened. You can pretty much guess what happened after that.


	6. Chapter 5

RPOV

I love him. And I hate myself for it. Ugh why is my life so complicated? Why was he so difficult? I was dealing with heartbreak. And to do deal with anything bad, all I need is a good workout.

I ran around the track and all the other normal things that I do in my workout. I was planning to leave in 10 mins, when the scent hit me. I immediately tensed up. Oh good god, fuck my life.

I exited the weights room, and there he was, standing in his glory. I need to stay away from him or else I'm going to crack and end up crying. I turned the other way and walked away.

"Roz-se" No. Just no, please. He was about to call me Roza, but stopped because he knew that I was going to get pissed off. I stopped in my tracks, but didn't turn around to face him.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." He was really hesitant, as if I were about crack or something.

"Haven't you said enough in the last couple of days Dimitri? Don't you think I've gone through enough? Huh? Answer me!" my voice got louder and colder by the end. It was so cold, that even I couldn't recognise it.

"I just wanted to say… that…" He was speechless. Dimitri is one of those guys who like to get straight to the point. And here was, completely and utterly speechless. There is this emotion in his eyes, which I can't recognise. No way. Is Dimitri, scared? Of me? Wow, way to go Hathaway!

"Shut it, Belikov! I have had absolutely enough of your shit, okay?! Just leave me alone! All I ever wanted was to be loved. It did it happen but you took my heart and ripped it apart into little tiny pieces! I hope you're happy!" I wish I had never said that. The look on Dimitri's face was horrific. It killed me. At that moment in time, I wanted to forget everything and start from the beginning with him. Only if he wasn't this difficult.

"Rose, all I wanted to say was that I'm sorry. I truly am. I should've never said that I don't love you anymore, because I do. All I can think about is you. I know that you're probably never going to forgive me for what have done to you. You're right; I took your heart and ripped it up into tiny little pieces. I hope that someone will come along and mend it. Someone who will treat you better than I did. I'm really sorry Roza. I should've never said that. I'm so sorry." The end of his speech broke me. He was staring at the ground and soon fell to his knees crying. Oh, how it killed me to see him this way. But I can't forgive him for what he did to me. I slowly back away and ran out of the gym, leaving Dimitri behind.

I ran to my room and cried the rest of that day. Everyone, even Lissa came to get me out of my room. I just couldn't do it. I would only open my door when they brought me food. I was startled by a knock on my door. I thought that it was Lissa, but checking through the bond, it told me that she was with Christian. I opened my door to see that it was Eddie.

"Rose. How you doing?" Ah, Eddie. My brother from another mother.

"I've been better. What brings you here?" I asked him as he motioned him to come in inside. He stepped inside.

"Just thought that I would drop buy to give you your daily treat," Eddie replied with a smirk and a bag of chocolate donuts and éclairs.

"Gee, thanks Ed" I said as I hugged him. We talked a bit more before he left. I started reading a magazine to spend my time. It was around 6pm (nocturnal schedule) and I decided to get something to eat. My phone rang before I could even exit my room. It was the room's phone. It hardly ever rang; I thought it didn't even work.

"Hello, Guardian Hathaway speaking" I answered professionally.

"Roza?" I think my heart skipped a beat. But it wasn't Dimitri's voice. It was Olena.

"Olena?" I asked hesitantly. Why was she calling me? Not that I mind, but I wasn't expecting her to call.

"Oh, Roza, my child. How are you?" It felt good to hear her voice after such a long time. She was like my mother.

"I'm good, Olena. What happened? Are you ok? Is everyone Ok?" She laughed.

"Yes, everything is fine Roza. I just had to ask this to you. Is it true?" She was scared. Scared of what, I had no idea.

"What's true Olena? What are you talking about?"

"Dimitri. I'm talking about him. Is it true? Did you change him back?"

"Yes, it's true. He's a dhampir again" I continued before she started speaking again. "I know that you probably don't believe me. But trust me on this, I was there. He's not a strigoi anymore." I said with all honesty.

"Oh, Roza. Of Course I believe you. I'm not doubting you. When you came to Russia, I could see it in your eyes how much you loved and cared about him. I believe you. Your love is strong."

I sob came through my throat and I made a funny noise.

"Roza? Are you ok?" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away and replied.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just… yeah. Sorry"

" We both know you're lying Roza. Now, tell me. What happened? It has to do with Dimitri doesn't it?" She knows me too well. Even my own mother wouldn't know me this well.

"Mhmm" I didn't want to say anything.

"Oh, you poor child. What did my son do now?"

I told her everything. And I mean _everything._

"Well, I'm very sorry, but I have to go now. I need go look for Viktoria and Paul. Oh and yes, I almost forgot. Yeva, Paul and I are coming to Court next week. We have to see Dimka with our eyes. Take care Roza." With that she left. This is going to be so much fun! I should tell Dimitri. I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I came outside to a knock on my door. I opened it to see a Guardian. I'm not sure who he was. Guardian Cooper I think?

"Guardian Cooper. What can I do for you?" I read the little label, which was pinned to his jacket.

"Guardian Hathaway. I'm sure you have to talked to Mrs Belikov and her plans on coming to the court. They are going to be here next week and you are expected to show them around and help them settle in." Wait. Why me?

"I'm sorry to be rude or anything, but why me? Shouldn't Dimi- Guardian Belikov show them around, as he knows them better than I do? They are his family after all." I am so confused.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Heard what? "It's a shame really. Well, I guess I should be running along. I've got so much stuff to do." And with that he left. Before I could even call out his name, he had rounded the corner. What did he mean by 'heard'? What the hell did I miss now?

I made my way to Dimitri's room. I knocked a couple of times before the door opened itself. The room was bare. Completely and utterly bare. The bed didn't have any sheets. The closets were open but with nothing in them. I saw the desk and a letter on it, which said "Roza" and a necklace next to it. Oh this is just fucking great! Of course, I opened it.

_Dearest Roza,_

_I don't even know where to start. I love you so so much, that it hurts. I regret that I pushed you away. Pushing you away was the biggest mistake I have ever made. Roza, please, believe me, what I said in the church the other day was a lie. None of that was true. _

_I need get away from you for a while. I've caused you enough pain; please understand that. Please do not come and look for me. Hopefully Adrian will love you more than I ever could. He will give you what you want the most. _

_The necklace was my great-grandmother's. It was passed down to my grandmother and my mother. They would've wanted you to have this. _

_I love you Roza, take care._

_Dimitri _

I was balling my eyes out. It was my entire fault that he's gone. He left me, again. I was praying to who ever was listening to me. _Please take care of my Dimitri for me. I've already caused him enough pain. _

**Review Please! xx**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hello!**_

_**I know! I'm really sorry for not uploading! There is so much homework, assignments and fucking tests!1 I promise I will update a lot sooner and I will definitely not be leaving this story! It's too precious and the is really good! **____** enjoy! **_

**DPOV**

Yes, I know. I know that I'm a coward. Call me whatever you want, but I did it because of my Roza. As much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't get myself to. I need to get away, even if it kills me. _Oh Roza, I'm so sorry. _

I was in a plane right now. I'm going to Novosibirsk. I'm not going to meet my family, but I'm going to St. Basils. My job is the same one I had at St. Vladimir's. an extra guardian and someone's mentor. Oh god, I hope that the novice I'm going to be teaching is a boy. The last thing I want is to become vulnerable and fall in love with someone – someone who isn't Roza. The school start in about a week and a half. Until then I'm going to stay at a motel.

I hate travelling in planes, because it is so frustrating! There are babies crying, adults fighting, and the fricking plane rules and not mentioning how tall I am, so its difficult adjusting. Ha, I sound like Roza. How I miss her. I miss her too much. I need to distract myself. Ah, where is my favourite my western?

I did not realise that I fell asleep while reading my western, because the airhostess came to wake me up. As much as I hate being rude, especially towards women, that lady was an absolute slut. Her uniform skirt was disgustingly high; her shirt was really tight which was emphasizing her breasts. I felt the bile come up in my throat, but I pushed it back down.

"Hello Sir" The airhostess purred into my ear.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I replied whilst being polite. I can't control myself but be polite, especially towards women. I wouldn't call it flirting, but being kind and polite. I took my bottle of water out and started drinking it. It seemed to help the bile settle down.

"Oh my, aren't you_ big?" _I chocked on my water. She did not just say that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Do you want any _help? _I can _help _you _lots"_ That was it. I couldn't control the next words that came out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry,_ Ma'am_, but I am _not interested." _As scowl came on her face, which made me proud. "Oh, one more thing, red looks absolutely disgusting on you. What's the word, oh yes, _slut._" I spat. The person beside me was a guy who was the same age as me. And he had a built.

The airhostess left looking horrified; hopefully she's not going to come back. As soon as she left, I looked at the guy next to me and we both started laughing. After we were done, he started talking.

"That was really good. I'm Stefan. Stefan Ivanovo." Ah, Russian. Well, that makes sense. He is going to Russia.

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov" We shook hands and continued talking. He's a nice guy. He checked his phone for the time and accidently dropped it. As went to pick it up, I noticed he had marks on his neck. Molnija marks to be exact. He's a guardian?

"So, how many have you killed?" Stefan asked me as he got up. Is he talking about Strigoi?

"Killed what?" I hoped playing innocent might stop him from talking, well I guess not.

"Cut the crap. I know you're a dhampir and you know that I'm one as well. Which dhampir has not heard of Dimitri Belikov? The person who was a Strigoi but now turned back to a dhampir?" I flinched at that.

He must've noticed that I flinched. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't – "

"No, it's alright. I need to stop being so sorry for myself. It wasn't my fault. I wasn't in control." He nodded that showed he understood me.

"So, what brings you to Russia? I thought you were staying at the Royal Court?"

"I needed to get away for while. Everything there has been getting on my last nerves and I can't take it anymore. So, here I am" I cracked a _small _smile.

"What about you? What are you doing in Russia?" I asked him.

"I've been transferred to an academy in Russia"

"I'm sorry for being rude but what academy are you being transferred to?"

"St. Basils. Why? Everything ok?"

"I think we should get to know each other because we are going to spending a lot of time together" He was grinning widely.

"Well, I guess we have some catching up to do." Ivanovo said in a high-pitched voice.

"Wow, you sounded like my younger sister." He blushed a bit at the comment.

"Oops, Sorry."

"It's alright, there's no need to be sorry" After that I continued reading my novel while he was listening to music.

"So, school starts in a week and half. What are you planning to do til then?"

"Well, I'm just going to stay in Novosibirsk and probably meet up with my family. Which I have no idea to do because they don't know… that I … yeah" He nodded in understanding. He understood that I was talking about me turning back to a dhampir. Stephan didn't question me further and for that I was thankful.

The plane landed a couple of hours later. Stephan and I collected our luggage and made our way out of the airport.

"Well, I guess this is it. It was nice meeting Guardian Belikov." He put his hand out in front and shook it.

"You too Guardian Ivanovo. I will meet you at St Basils." And with a quick nod, he left.

I got a cab and got into the heart of Novosibirsk. As I was passing down the street, I was looking around and I realised how much I've missed my home country. The food, the people, the hospitality.

I got into an alley, which led into a street opposite, filled with motels. Perfect. I went in one, which didn't seem bring much attention and seemed perfect. I checked in the room. The room was… well; I'm not sure how it actually was like. (**A/N: I'm not actually sure how the room is actually like, so bear with me or use your imagination.)**

The bed was a double bed, not sure how I was supposed to sleep, but I'm sure I'll manage. The walls in the room were beige. A small wooden desk and chair, with a small T.V. in the corner and a couch.

I am planning to stay here for 4-5 days and then go to another motel, so the people won't get suspicious. I decided to sleep. I still had some jetlag.

It was my first night in Russia and I had just woken up. It was 6 pm (human time). It was starting to get a bit dark outside. I got up and quickly had a shower. I got dressed and decided to get something to eat.

I went into this Chinese food take away place. It was nice and it tasted pretty good.

***1 week later*******

It's been a week since my arrival in my home country, Russia. I start and end my day with thinking of Roza. How I should've never said that I loved her. It's killing me. Every time I check my phone, I get at least 10-20 messages from her.

It was currently 7:30pm (human time) and I was going to my usual place for breakfast, the Chinese Restaurant. 20 mins later I was done. I usually eat my food a lot more quickly, but now, I just can't be bothered. I promised Lissa that I will protect her, I failed her. I promised Roza that I will never leave her and will always love her, I failed her as well.

I'm well aware of the shortcuts around the area, so I decided to use one of them. As I was walking and I heard some hushed voices. It was really dark. A human won't be able to see properly, but with my dhampir senses, I was able to see everything clearly. It was a tall guy pinning a girl against the wall. The girl looked really familiar – long brown hair, dark brown eyes. Was it Roza? No, Roza was a lot taller in height. The tall guy quickly whipped his head back, and I met with his eyes. Damn, I should've known. The guy was a Strigoi. I pulled out the stake that I always carried with me and I fell into a defensive position. The girl quickly ran behind me. Strigoi and I fought for a while before I managed to kill him off.

I turned around to face the girl. She had fainted.

. . What is _she _doing here? I nudged her a couple of times but she didn't she wake up. I took her to my motel room and laid her down on the bed. I was so shocked, still am. She woke up and I met with her eyes. She smiled widely.

"I missed you so much" She said before she fell asleep in my arms, again.

"I missed you too" I replied.

**RPOV**

I was doing my shift. Which consisted of staying at the front gate and checking the wards. Suddenly, the alarm went off or as I like to call it – "the strigoi alarm". The alarm that is used to indicate that there are Strigoi at the Court. Wait, what? How the heck is that possible? I was standing right next to the wards and they were clearly not broken, and plus I didn't have any nausea. What the hell is going on? Lissa shock and anxiety hit me like a tidal wave. I ran to her room to see the Guardians running around like headless chickens. What? Am I missing here? Guardians are supposed to be outside fighting Strigoi! Well, if there are any.

"Liss, what's going on?" She was sitting stone-faced. I nudged her.

"Liss? Liss. Liss!" She flinched and looked up to meet my eyes. Her pale jade eyes were filled with worry and shock, as same as her bond.

"What happened Liss?" I asked her gently as I enveloped her in my arms and rocked her a bit. She was silently crying on my shoulder. She sniffed a couple of times before spoke.

"She ran away Rose" She? Who is she?

"Who Liss?"

"Tasha. She ran away Rose"

"W-What?" I finally managed to choke out. She just nodded.

"Come on, you have to see this" she dragged me to Tasha's cell. One of the walls had tally marks on it. The other wall had writing on it, in blood.

"_Rose, you better watch out. You're going to lose __**who**__ you value the most. You know what I mean." _

Oh no. She's going to take Dimitri. No, no not him. I ran outside to Guardian Headquarters.

"Hans! Where the hell are you?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. All the guardians turned to face me with clear confusion on their faces. I just glared back at them.

"What? Who is shouti- Oh Rose? What do you want now?" He asked. He was a nice person but hell annoying.

"Come outside. We need to talk" I spoke with such a cold voice, I swear I saw him gulp.

We reached outside and I started talking.

"Ok, I need you tell me where is Dimitri-"

"No"

"What?"

"NO"

"'No' What?"

"No. I'm not going to tell you. He requested not to tell anyone, especially you."

Oh great! What the hell do I do with Dimitri? He is equally stuburron as me.

"Fine" and with that I walked off.

I turned to my room to find Olena panicking. They came a couple of days ago and I have been so happy to meet her.

"Olena? Are you ok? Can I get you anything?" she looked up completely oblivious that I had entered the room.

"Oh Roza. What will I do with Vikka? She ran away from home, again. I just hope she is ok."

"Olena, she'll be fine. You know Vikka. She will only leave unless it is completely and utterly important" she nodded.

"Yes, I know that. But, I still can't help but worry." I feel really sorry for her. When she came, Dimitri had already left. She was heartbroken. And now Vikka. I internally sighed.

"Come on, let's get some tea"

I decided that I will call Vikka later. Now, I'm going to sit and talk to Olena.

_**Any good? **_

_**Who do you she is? Any guesses? Don't forget to review and follow! Love you all! **_

_**Dimkaaa**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**HELLOOOOO**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a longggg time! But it takes a long time to write them and edit them and at the same time finish my school work!**

**Have fun and don't forget to review! **

**Dimkaaa**

**RPOV **

_"Come on, let's get some tea"_

_I decided that I would call Vikka later. Now, I'm going to sit and talk to Olena._

"Yeah, sure". In all honesty, I really like Olena. I can tell her anything and she won't judge me. I can see where Dimitri got all of his goodness.

After talking about for almost an hour Olena excused her self and went to her room.

I was now all-alone in my room, thinking about Dimitri and where the hell can he be? Can he be in the States? Or did he go back to Russia? I don't think Dimitri will go to Russia as that place hold's sentimental value for him.

I realised that I was supposed to call Vikka.

I picked up the phone, but instead of calling Vikka, I called Olena.

"Hello?" Olean said through the phone

"Hey Olena, it's Rose"

"Roza! What happened? Are you okay?" Panic laced her words.

"Olena I'm fine. I was just wondering if you could give Vikka's number? I think I might talk her into getting back home."

"Oh Roza, you don't have to do it."

"Trust me Olena, I want to do it."

A few minutes later, I had successfully gotten Vikka's number.

After 3 rings, she picked up her phone.

"Privet" She said in Russian.

"Vikka?"

"Roza? Oh My God! Roza!"

"Hello to you too, Vikka"

"Oh Roza, I'm sorry about what I said to you…"

"Vikka, it's ok. I forgive you. Anyways, that isn't the reason I called you."

"Then what is it? Is Mama Ok?"

"Yes Vikka. Olena is fine. But, a little birdy told me that you ran away, again. Mind expanding on that?"

She sighed heavily through the phone.

"Oh Roza, I don't know what to – Dimka!"

I froze. Everything froze. Wait, if Dimka means Dimitri and Vikka and Dimitri are in Russia…

**VPOV**

I vaguely remember what happened the other night. I remember I was in the club with some of my friends. It was their idea to run away from home and come to the city. I don't know what came over me and it seemed like the best idea.

I remember I was dancing on the floor and then a guy came started grinded against me. I let him.

I was really drunk and I couldn't figure out if the guy was a human, Moroi or my worst nightmare, a strigoi.

The guy was kissing down my neck when I felt his fangs against my neck. Yup, definitely not a human.

He took hold of my hand and took me ouside. He pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

I needed to get out of there somehow, but I had no idea how. I looked around to see if there is anyway that I could escape. Nope, I'm screwed.

The only light source we had was a lamp post about 10 metres away, but thanks to our senses, it was enough for me to look around properly.

The guy pulls back. Oh shit. Yep definitely screwed. I was staring into the eyes of a man I was dreading the most - Rolan Kislyak, not a Moroi, but a strigoi. The guy I thought I was in love with and he was in love with me. Oh, how could I be so wrong, so naïve?

I tried lifting my arm, but couldn't. I was too damn tired. As if on cue, another guy, a really tall one, comes.

Have I seen him- Oh my god. It was Dimitri. My bro. My Dimka.

He got out his stake, which reminded me where the hell was mine?

I quickly ran behind Dimitri as he fought Rolan. The drowsiness of the alcohol was getting to me and quickly fell to the ground in a heap.

Sometime later, Dimitri picked me up and said nothing. So I started the conversation.

"I missed you so much" I managed to get out before I asleep in his arms.

"I missed you too" he replied.

**Few Hours later**

Firstly, I actually woke up. With a horrific headache.

"Ugh" I sat up on the bed whilst holding my head in my head, eyes still closed.

"Vikka?" Dimka's voice came in from the bathroom.

I slowly managed to open my eyes. I blinked my eyes, trying to adjust to light coming in from the window.

"Dimka?" I looked at him. Oh my big bro. I threw myself at him. With horrible co-ordination. If it wasn't for Dimka, I would've fallen down, face first.

I held him tightly. I mean it's not everyday you get to meet your supposedly dead brother, right?

Before I knew it, I was sobbing into his black t-shirt. I missed him so much.

"Shh… Vikka. I'm here" He soothed me.

He made me sit on the bed.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were guarding the Dragomir Princess? What's going on?"

Dimka, painfully, launched into the story. How he is here? Why he is here? Why he left Rose? After he finished, I was really proud of myself for not ripping his head off.

"You What?!"

"Vikka I can exp-"

"Oh, no you don't Mister! How could you? After all she did for you? And you start treating her best friend like a goddess! Oh god Dimka, how could you?!" I said I started punching him in chest. He deserved it. How could he do this to poor Rose?

All of a sudden, I was on the floor with my hands pinned behind me, and Dimka on top of me. Shit, I forgot how fast he was.

"Vikka! Will you just listen to me?" He hissed in my ear. I just sighed.

"I had to Vikka. Yes, I'm a coward. And I shouldn't have left. She hates me Vikka. I didn't even mean to say that I didn't love her. I love her so much that it hurts"

He reluctantly got up, and sat on the bed. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"She only hates because she loves you. She doesn't want to lose you. She's fighting for you. I think she proved that when she came to Russia and when she proved the crazy theory of restoring a Strigoi, right?"

He just nodded.

"Vikka, I can't go back. I just can't make myself face her after what I have done to her".

"So what are you going to do if you aren't going to go back?"

"St. Basils needed a replacement guardian, so here I am".

"Oh my god! Does that mean you're going to be with Paul and I at the academy?"

"Probably" He replied. I threw my hands around his neck and hugged him tightly. He did the same.

"Now, let's get something to eat, shall we?" Dimka said.

"Yes Please".

We both changed and went out for lunch. I was happy that he was here, but disappointed in what he said to Roza. But a man's gotta do what he's gotta do.

We both came back and watched some T.V and just talked.

"Vikka?" Dimka said.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know who that guy was?"

"Which guy?" I seriously did not like where this was going.

"The guy or strigoi from last night". He sat up properly to look me in the eyes.

"Uh, no". There was hesitance in my answer. Dimka knew I was lying, but didn't push it any further.

30 minutes later, my started ringing. 'Rose' flashed across the screen.

"Well, fuck me sideways" I muttered under my breath. Dimka was next to the little wet bar drinking a glass of water.

"Privet" I said in Russian.

"Vikka?" Rose's American accent came in through the phone.

"Roza? Oh My God! Roza!"

"Hello to you too, Vikka"

"Oh Roza, I'm sorry about what I said to you…"

"Vikka, it's ok. I forgive you. Anyways, that isn't the reason I called you."

"Then what is it? Is Mama Ok?" I think I knew where this was going. Did she know that Dimka was in Russia, more specifically in the same room as me?

"Yes Vikka. Olena is fine. But, a little birdy told me that you ran away, again. Mind expanding on that?"

I sighed heavily, relieved that she had no clue that Dimka was here.

"Oh Roza, I don't know what to – Dimka!" He had dropped his glass that he was drinking. He probably overheard us.

"Vikka? Dimitri? Where are you? Tell me where you are!"

"Rose-" Before I could say anything, Dimitri snatched the phone out my hand and put it to his ear.

"Dimitri?" I heard Rose whisper.

He didn't say anything. His eyes were distant.

"Please Dimitri if you are there, please reply".

Nothing.

"Ok, Dimitri. You have to hear this. Tasha" Tasha? Who the hell is Tasha? "Tasha ran away"

"What?" Dimka was finally able to choke out.

Rose sighed heavily. "She ran away. She left me a message on the wall"

"Rose. Roza? What did it say?"

"It said ' You will lose what you value the most'". Dimitri visibly stiffened. Rose was now sobbing.

"Dimitri please tell me where you-" Before she could finish, he cut the phone. He cut the damn line!

"Hey! Snap out of it! Whatever that message meant, she is just trying to help. Take a chill pill, will you?" Dimitri gave me the 'can-you-please-shut-up?' look. But he knew I was right.

**RPOV**

"Dimitri please tell me where you-" Before I could finish, he cut the line. Arrogant as usual.

I knew where I am going on. Russia. I need to go to Russia, and as soon as possible will be better.

I slipped into Lissa's mind to find her talking to some Guardians near the Guardian Wing. When she found out that Dimitri had left, she apologised to me profusely because she knew what he was doing was wrong, and all she did was encourage him to continue doing it.

I quickly changed my clothes to get to her before she leaves. As I opened my door and took step, I heard a sound. _*crunch*_

I looked down to find an envelope with my name written across the front.

I quickly opened it.

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_I see you have finally figured out where Dimka is. I'm surprised you didn't guess Russia first. Well, if I were you, I would leave as soon as possible; you don't want to see the love of your life die or worse, be turned again, now do you?_

_Lots of Love_

_Tasha_

Oh sweet Jesus! I crunched up the letter and ran to Lissa. I soon caught upto Lissa and the guardian she was talking to.

"Sure, I'll tell you as soon as I find something" Lissa said.

"Thank you for your help Princess. It makes everything a lot easier". The guardian replied. I realised that they were talking about Dimitri. Of course Lissa would help find him.

"Anything to help him get accepted in our society". The guardian bowed towards Lissa and gave me small nod. With that, he left.

"I know where he is".

"What? Where? How? When? Say something Rose!" Lissa was jumping up and down.

"Well, I kinda know. He's in Russia. I don't know why, but he is"

"How did you find out?" Lissa was shocked and surprised that he chose to go to Russia.

"Well, you know Viktoria, right?" She nodded and I definitely did not ignore the jealousy I got from through the bond.

"Well, she ran away from home and Olena is stressed. So I called her up and at one point she screamed 'Dimka', Dimitri's nickname".

She gasped, rather loudly may I add, and I sighed.

"He snatched the phone from her and told him that Tasha ran from jail. While I was talking, he cut the line halfway through". Some anger from the darkness, swelled in. I opened the bond and took it from her.

"Liss, calm down" She nodded and let out a deep breath.

"So, how fast can we get out of here?" I asked with all my seriousness.

**Any ideas or corrections? Review and let me know!**

**Xx**


	9. AN

HEY EVERYONE!

I'm Soooo sorry! I know havent updated in like a month, but to let you guys know - I'M NOT LEAVING THIS STORY UNTIL I'VE FINISHED THIS STORY.

^^ that also goes to my other story - 'How History Repeated itself'

Sorry again, the new chapters should be up in a few days

Dimkaaa xx


End file.
